


Repeat Performance

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: CW Network RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian and Riley celebrate wrapping up the filming of Minuteman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat Performance

Riley sighed, his eyes sliding shut in contentment. He placed his glass of wine on the rim of the hot tub, lips curving up in a smile as the bubbles slowly eased the tension from his body. He slid further under the water, head resting against the rim. A shiver ran through him as the water bubbled around his cock. Sliding a hand down, he curled his fingers around his cock, lazily stroking himself as he half-floated in the tub. He looked up, eyes opening and grin widening when the door opened and Christian strode in, completely naked. 

"Hey," Riley lifted his glass, tipping it towards Christian. 

"Hey yourself." Christian took the glass from Riley, draining it before bending down and kissing Riley deeply. He grinned and climbed into the tub, pulling Riley against him. "Missed you," he murmured, brushing his lips over Riley's. 

"Missed you too." Riley deepened the kiss, his tongue parting Christian's lips. He cupped Christian's cheek in his hand, moaning softly when Christian's tongue flickered over his. "Chris..." 

Christian smirked into the kiss, his tongue stroking over Riley's as he took control of the kiss, cradling the back of Riley's head in his hand. He teased Riley's tongue before sucking on it, then exploring every inch of his mouth, familiarising himself with his lovers taste. Pulling back, Christian broke the kiss, tongue swiping across Riley's lips. He slid the hair tie from around his wrist and pulled his hair into a loose ponytail before pouring two more glasses of wine. He handed one to Riley before settling down next to him in the tub; shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh. "Nice work on Minutemen," he praised Riley. "Did ADR and you rocked it, bro!"

Riley grinned, flushing slightly and the conversation quickly turned to talk of filming, recording, touring, various different projects they, and their friends, were working on. Lulled by the relaxing water and the wine, Riley felt himself drifting comfortably, Christian's voice and presence washing over him. He'd had a fucking long week and this... He bucked up, whimpering as Christian’s fist curled around his cock, pumping him steadily. "Fuck..." 

"Wasn't borin’ you, was I?"

"No," Riley stuttered, shaking his head before slumping down. “Never.” His head fell to Christian's shoulder, his hips thrusting as Christian kept pumping his cock steadily. "Fuck, Chris..." His breath coming in short pants, Riley nuzzled against Christian's neck, teeth scraping and tongue lapping before nibbling his earlobe. "Yeah, like that... just like..." He trailed off into a long drawn out moan, hands grabbing at Christian. 

Christian grabbed Riley's wrists and kissed him again, teeth scraping teasingly along Riley's lower lip. "That's more like it. But you know what would be even better?" He guided one of Riley’s hands down under the water, placing it on his hard cock, groaning when Riley grinned against his lips, fingers curling around his erection and rubbing his thumb over the head. "Good boy," Christian gasped, his own hips bucking up as Riley quickly matched Christian's rhythm; the two men pumping each other hard and fast, lips and teeth clashing in a brutal kiss as their free hands trailed over each other, playing with nipples and balls.

It didn't take long for them to both come, panting and slumped against each other; Riley's breath hot against Christian's neck. He shuddered as Christian's fingers ghosted over sensitive skin and he pushed Christian away. "S'too much," he whimpered softly. Pushing himself to his feet, he pulled Christian up and out of the tub. Grabbing two towels from the rail, he threw one at Christian, both men quickly and briskly drying themselves off. Christian let his hair down, giving it a cursory rub with the towel before using the towel to smack Riley's ass. 

Riley laughed and grabbed the towel to pull Christian close, giving him a quick kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. He pushed Christian down to lie on his back on the bed, and then crawled up to straddle him.

Christian groaned, his head falling back on the pillow as Riley played with his balls. "Oh God..." His hips bucked up and he bit down on his lower lip. A shiver ran through him as Riley's fingers dropped from his balls, the tip of one finger running along to circle repeatedly round his hole. "Fuck... Fuck..." His cock twitched against Riley, starting to harden again.

Riley chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Christian; Christian panting a mantra of Riley's name. "Anyone would think you were enjoying yourself," he teased, mouthing his way along Christian's jaw to nip at his chin. "Something you want, Chris?"

"I want you," Christian growled, hands grasping at Riley's shoulders. "To hurry up and fuck me." Christian curled a hand around the back of Riley's neck and tugged him forward, kissing him hard. The kiss was brutal, bruising their lips as Christian all but fucked Riley's mouth with his tongue, before pulling back, panting and biting at Riley's lip. "Now," he insisted. 

"Yeah," Riley panted, kissing Christian again, upper lip between his lips, tongue teasing. "But..." He groaned and blushed, gesturing down at his barely half-hard cock. "Gotta give me a minute. Ain't hard again yet."

"That so?" Narrowing his eyes, growl rumbling in his chest, Christian flipped them over and slid down the bed to kneel between Riley's legs. He met Riley's eyes and licked a long stripe from the head to the base of Riley's cock before covering the whole organ with licks and kisses until Riley was squirming and whimpering beneath him; cock hard and leaking pre-come, curving back up to his belly. "You are now." 

Riley whined and reached for Chris, tangling his hands in his hair and trying to tug him place. "Please... please... fuck... Chris... please... You can't... I gotta... Fuck, please...”  
"No, you ain't," Christian grinned, quickly kissing Riley. "Only place you’re comin' is inside me."

Another whine escaped Riley when Christian pulled away; his whine turning to an appreciative murmur when Christian moved to the side of him on hands and knees. Pushing himself up, Riley moved to his own knees, running his hand over Christian's ass, kneading and stroking.

Christian groaned and started rocking back into the touch, his back arching. He looked back over his shoulder, eyes dark as he met Riley's. "Get on with the fucking," he ground out.

Riley nodded, his mouth dry, and grabbed lube and condom from the bedside table. He quickly slicked his fingers up and slid two of them in; sliding them in and out until the resistance eased and he could add a third. He fucked his fingers in and out of Christian, making him pant and moan, hips bucking back against Riley.

"Ain't a fuckin' virgin," Christian growled. "Ain't gonna break. Fuckin' fuck..." He trailed off with a low moan when Riley's fingers brushed across his prostate, fire crashing through his system as Riley repeated the move over and over. "Fuck son," he panted, hands fisting into the sheets. "Stop fuckin’ teasin' and fuckin' fuck me!"

"Since you asked so nicely..." Riley brushed his fingers over Christian's prostate again, another shiver wracking him. He ran his tongue straight up Christian's back before pulling out. His hands shook and he groaned as he rolled on a condom. His eyes were dark with need as he turned back to Christian, tugging on his hair and kissing him deeply. “You want me to fuck you?” he drawled, his voice rough as he knelt behind Christian, still holding his hair as he curved his other hand around Christian’s hip. “Demanding little shit aren’t you?” he chuckled, rocking his hips forward, cock sliding into Christian. 

Christian whined wordlessly, bucking back against Riley. Another gasp escaped him as Riley tugged on his hair, grip on his hip tightening, holding him still.  
“Fuck,” Riley panted, biting down on his lower lip as he pulled back to slam forward again, setting a hard, steady pace; his balls slapping against Christian’s ass and his cock against his prostate making Christian’s every exhalation a needy whimper. 

“Please...” Christian arched his back, pleas tumbling from his lips. His cock was hard, aching and leaking; his nerve endings alight as pleasure and need crashed through him. “Ri...uhhh...fu...” he bucked against Riley, hips thrusting back as Riley fucked into him. He braced himself with one hand on the bed, back bowing under the onslaught and he grabbed his cock, jacking himself off desperately, hard and fast, come spilling over his fingers, coating his belly and the bed. His arm trembled and he caught himself before he fell, Riley’s grip on him even tighter. 

Riley dug his fingers into Christian’s hip as he felt and heard him come. The change in position meant he was fucking Christian even deeper and he sped his pace up. He bent forward, fisting his hand in Christian’s hair, tugging his head up as he bit down on Christian’s shoulder as he jerked and grunted his way through his own orgasm; Christian shuddering again beneath him, the last throes of pleasure wracking them both. 

“Shit...” Christian slumped down onto the bed, Riley sprawling on top of him, tongue soothing the bite mark on his shoulder before rolling off to lay next to Christian, grinning satedly at him. Leaning over, Christian squeezed the back of Riley’s neck and kissed him, slowly and deeply before pulling back, resting his forehead against Riley’s, tongue gently teasing his lips. 

“Liked that?” Riley smirked. 

“You know I did.” Christian continued nuzzling Riley’s lips and jaw, pressing little kisses here and there

“Well, if you give me a little time, I might be up for a repeat performance.” Riley pulled Christian closer, content for the moment to just lie there in the afterglow. 

~El Fin~


End file.
